Sigvar Yverson
((For newer members; all the information on this page is free to be known by members of the Hall, IC - similarly if you want to wait and find out in RP that's fine too. If you want to form a connection over something specific, please contact Sigvar's phys-rep!)) An Oathsworn Member of Sigehold Sigvar is known for his mysic readings usings his ever growing deck of cards, his love of singing and his potion making. He is a well travelled Kallavesi with a proud high Naga linegage and spends most of his time looking for herbal remedies that will create the best scars. Early Life Kallavesea Marshlands Sigvar was raised by his 'grandfather', also named Sigvar, having never known his real parents. Sigvar will often speak of his grandfather as a great influence of his life who died far too soon and taught him everything about reading skeins. When Sigvar's 'grandfather' was eventually interred into the swamp he was left with his 'grandfathers' skein deck and was left to the care of the elders in his community. They decreed that he would be trained as an Apothecary and to take the Grimnir oath as soon as he reached adult age. Though Sigvar did not quite take to the solemn life of study and herb hunting despite the best efforts of his tutors. He spent most of his time singing bawdy drinking songs to his classmates and doing over the top impressions of his superiors (much to the delight of his close friend Seaver) When his lineage began to show in his early teens, he found that his senses became more focused on study, and dedicated interest to strange and exotic herbs (though he never stopped his singing). He eventually took his oaths and was released by his tutors to become a fully trained apothecary. Travels Sigvar does not often talk about his travels, other than a few odd stories about strange creatures, interesting herbs and one or two misadventures (though the stories do seem to change every time he tells them). In messages he sent to his friend Seaver, he spoke about joining a travelling band of scops and mercenaries as a healer and skein reader till eventually he, due to some unfortunate circumstances, became the offical scop of the travelling band. He maintained a loose contact with Seaver over the many years, but after some time the letters stopped being sent by both parties, as their lives took different directions. Recent History Spring of 382 YE Sigvar, after many years of silence, sent a message to his old friend Seaver, stating that he had hoped to return and make roots (literally) with a proud Wintermark hall, Seaver replied stating that Sigehold may be a viable option for him, and at the very least, should visit with his old friend. Though he has not been formally sworn into the hall, he very much enjoys the company of its members, and spends his days providing advice and mystic readings to the residents of Sigehold. Having a love for spoken word, music and interesting sounds, Sigvar also spends his evenings in Liissa's bar; listening to idle conversations, talking long into the night about interesting questions, or singing old Kallavesa drinking songs to it's patrons. He is currently residing in the guest wing of the newly built chapel of Sigehold (Formerly the home of Nestori Edasson), and growing a small herb garden. Summer of 382 YE Sigvar, during the Summer Season at Anvil took the Oath to join Sigehold and became a fully fledged member of Sigehold. He also took the Beating Heart of the Mark and became it's official keeper. Sigvar also aided in the coronation of Mother Thane with the Crown of Wintermark by standing for her appointment in the Kallavesea gathering, arguing that rather than a general we needed a diplomat, someone with a calm head and respected by all three people within the nation of wintermark. Seeing her crowned was a moment of great pride for him. It was during this season that Sigvar, in discussion with Seaver and listening to the many stories of Veikko's deeds, finally gave Veikko his scop name of 'Bond Forger'. Both Seaver and Sigvar agreed that one who had worked tirelessly to ensure that the bonds of Loyalty were deeply sewn with all in the Empire deserved such a name. Mysticism Sigvar will often talk about his deck of skein reading cards, infused with night magic, they are able to give a reading on aspects of a persons skein. Being night magic of course, whether it raises more questions, or gives misleading answers, is down to the interpritation of the viewer. Sigvar sees himself as a guide and will often warn the users that the reading given may not be initially clear - but are important. Do not forget them. He is currently trying to expand his deck of cards, to give more accurate (More interesting) readings, by adding Influence and Eternal cards, but only with the permission and mark of the representative person or Eternal. Eternal Cards Eternal cards represent the personality and distinctive nature of a realm of magic - as such, the user can either be assured, or warned from a course of action - or be aware of hidden eyes upon them. Sigvar is often talking about hoping to meet an Eternal and ask its permission to form part of his deck. One day he hopes to have them all. The current Eternal Cards that Sigvar holds are: None Inspiration Cards Inspiration cards represent the personality and heroic deeds of individual heros of the empire. These cards can help the user search for inspiration in their own lives, or perhaps what struggles they may face. Any hero of the empire may be added to the deck, so long as they are a) willing, and b) an inspiration to others. Sigvar is likely to seek these people out, however is not against having individual heros petition to have their own cards made. The current Inspiration Cards that Sigvar holds are: Veiko Bond Forger Cardinal of Lloyalty, sworn member of Sigehold. Sigvar chose to give Veiko a card and it's marking due to the journey Veiko has made, and the strong choices he had made in forging his own Skein. This Card Represents: Oaths Related Articles # Unfinished Business - Sigvar provides care to a resident of the hall. # Ylmisckha is missing - Sigvar helps to find a pregnant and missing Ylmisckha Songs Written By Sigvar # Roll Them In the Swamp - An old song written in Sigvar's youth to entertain other apprentices. # Drink For The Mark - A Song written during Sigvar's travels, mainly to get free drinks. # Lament - A song of loss in death but solace in reincarnation - Written in part by Nestori Eddason